Ai Suru no Hana KibaMegu OneShot Collection
by Aburame Megumi
Summary: Yes. Megumi is an OC. But no, she's not a Mary Sue or some stupid steriotypical OC. She fits into Naruto, if I do say so myself. Just give her and Kibs a shot hugs PLEASE REVIEW!
1. A Little Introduction to Aburame Megumi

A Little Intro:

Aburame Megumi

Title: The Kanji Mistress of Konoha

Age: 15 (her brother is 16)

Height: ...? Who cares.

Hair: Raspberry Umber coloured, curled to her shoulders.

Eyes: Aqua with a tint of pink (usually hidden by dark shades)

Personality: Outgoing, determined

Aspirations:

1) To make her brother Aburame Shino more assertive

2) To hook up everyone in Konoha!

3) To be the best ninja she can be!

Talent: Writing, calligraphy

Jutsu: Kanji no Jutsu (developed herself!)

Here are random snippets about Aburame Megumi, if you do not know her already.

_Shino had just been assigned to a team-with Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. On their first mission, the three met at the Aburame residence. Megumi was 10 at the time, and she watched them all from behind a wall. She used her Kanji no Jutsu to spy on them. She blushed at the Inuzuka boy, with his tanned face and onyx eyes..._

_Suddenly from behind, she felt a slight tug at her skirt. She looked down to see a dog! She turned red, then tenatively reached for behind its ear. It smiled. "What are you doin here, inu-chan?" she asked sweetly, massaging behind its head. The dog was in a look of esctacy. _

_"THere you are Akamaru!" Megumi heard a voice, and looked up to see none other than that cute boy! She blused. _

_"Go-gomen nasai!" she said, quickly getting up. _

_The Inuzuka boy laughed. "Akamaru must like you! He doesn't usually randomly go up to people!" Megumi smiled behind her hand. _

_"Oh, I'm Inuzuka Kiba !" he held a hand out for her. She softly took it. _

_"I'm Aburame Megumi," she followed suit, blushing. _

_The girl named HInata shyly came up to Megumi later. _

_"H-hi," she said timidly. megumi could tell that she, like herself, didn't really have many friends. _

_"Hi!" Megumi said warmly. "I'm Aburame Megumi-what's your name?"_

_The indigo haired girl smiled lightly. "My name's Hyuuga Hinata,"_

_"Well, its nice to meet you, Hinata! Oh! You get to be on Nii san's team right?"_

_"Sh-shino's your nii san?"_

_megumi nodded strongly. "But watch out because he's a baka!" she whispered. Hinata giggled. "You're really nice, Hinata! We should be friends!" Megumi offered. _

_HInata's eyes grew wide as she beamed. "Y-you'd want to be my friend?" _

_"Of course!" Megumi smiled. "I need a friend anyway!" So began Megumi's friendship with the nins a grade above her. _

_Throuhg HInata, she met Hyuuga Neji. She decided off the bat that he was a weenie and that he should die some figuratively ellabourate death which she described to Hinata, who looked at her new friend, terribly shocked. She also met Tenten and Rock Lee, who visited the Hyuugas frequently in search of the stoic weenie Neji. Weenie: DITCH THE WEENIE! Inside joke, don't ask... _

_"Let's introduce ourselves!" Megumi said to her friend HInata. Hinata seemed hesitant. "Oh comeon!" she spirred hinata on. "We can always use more friends!" she dragged her friend to the two mysterious people._

_"HI! I'm Aburame Megumi, and this is Hyuuga Hinata!" Megumi boldly said. She didn't have much of a problem with assertiveness. _

_Tenten smiled at the first warm greeting of the day, and Lee tackled them both in a hug. Hinata's eyes practically poppe dout of her head, but Megumi was happy taht there was some guy that wasn't an emotionless jerk besides Kiba in all of Konoha. _

_"Nice to meet you! I am Rock Lee!" The one named Lee replied. Hinata was rather shaken up, but Megumi thought lee was rather nice. _

_"Are you on Neji san no baka's team?" Megumi asked. Hinata knew this wouldn't end well. Tenten restrained a laugh. _

_"baka?" she asked. _

_megumi nodded. "He's a total meanie! He's not very nice to Hinata, who's his nee chan! And he's not nice to me, which I think's rather rude-" she mused. _

_"Well, then Tenten cahn and I shall have to change him!" Lee said determined. _

_Megumi smiled brihgtly. "If anyone can do it, it would be you two!" _

_Sleepover at Aburame's (Shino is in his room, head crushed in pillow, restraining urge to summon bugs on Hinata and Megumi to make tehm shut upp...)_

_"Hinata chan-I need your help-" Megumi pleaded as a commercial break came on from BOBOBOBOBOBOBO_

_Hinata's ears pricked up. "M-mme?" she asked shyly. Her long indigo hair framed her surprised face. _

_Megumi nodded fiercly. "You see..." she blushed. "I think I like...no-love someone..." _

_HInata smiled lightly. "Love is a strong word. Are you sure?"_

_Megumi nodded again. "I know I do! Everytime I see him, I can't think straight-and everything he does---I can never stop being amazed! He's so--strong--and what he fights for-I find it very,...admirable" She blushed. Hinata giggled. _

_"Let me guess-" her long index finger rested on her cheek. "Is it...hm...It's not N-naruto kun I hope?" _

_Megumi was shocked. "Of course not, Hinata-tomo-chan!!! He's all yours!!!" Hinata blushed, her eyes on teh floor. _

_"Well...is it someone in your class?" _

_"No! They're all bakas!" She said boldly. _

_"Oh!" Hinata laughed. "I know who it is! Of course! It's Kiba kun, isn't it?" Megumis eyes grew wide. _

_"How did you-"_

_"I don't know how I c-could forget! He's the only one you blush at, and the only one you call kun!" Megumi's head fell to the floor. _

_"...what should I do, Hina chan? He'll never notice me---I'm younger, and I'm not that smart or strong or pretty-"_

_Hinata smiled, thinking of when she first crushed on Naruto. "If you just watch f-rfrom behind, he won't..." she thought of the day that she began to talk to Naruto freely; they were good friends now. _

_"But---what do I do?" megumi asked, disheartened. _

_"Sometimes, the small things shine the brightest---find a creative way to tell him," she smiled. _


	2. How Do You Kiss?

hinata and kiba walk together after sparring. hinata sees kiba as an older bro, so she decides to ask her somethign that's been troubling her...

Hinata: K-kiba kun?

kiba looks up

Kiba: Yah Hinata?

Hinata: pokes fingers as is prone to do I-I need your help with something...

Kiba: Sure, anything!

Hinata: Ano---I was wondering----how do you k-kiss someone you like?

NO! NOT KIBAHINA!

Kiba: surprised Uh-why are you asking me?

Hinata: Well---It's it's thinks of Naruto A long story...

Kiba: Oh-I see. Well, its kind of hard with out demonstrating...

Hinata: thinks of Akamaru--no wait, akamaru's a guy! and a dog! GAH! Hm...muses

they both see Megumi in distance

Kiba: YES! Hey, Megumi chan! shouts

megumi's ears pirk up

meguMI: Kiba kun? walks over

Kiba grabs her and pulls her into a kiss. She kisses back, though terribly surprised

HInata: carefully observes Oh---

both break away

Megumi: K-kiba kun?

Kiba: Wow! You're a good kisser!

author: oO

MegumI: blinks Kiba kun? What was that about?

Kiba: Hinata! Did that help?

Megumi?!?!?!?!

Hinata: nodds fiercly Arigato Kiba, Megumi! runs off, seeing as they seemed to enjoy that

both blink


	3. Megumi's Secret slight KibaMegu

Megumi whiped the blood from her lip. Her brother Shino, a few yards away, smirked. "You still don't get it, do you?" he asked. Megumi frowned. "You never were an Aburame. You can't do anything. What makes you think you can defeat me?" he taunted.

"..." Megumi's aqua eyes met his glasses as she slowly smiled. "Not an Aburame...eh?" she laughed softly. "What would make that come up?"

"You can't even do the kekki genkai," he said slowly, summoning some beetles to his finger. "You're a disgrace to this clan,"

Her frown reappeared. "A disgrace? Do you even know what I can do?" she shouted.

"Why won't it work?" 4 yeear old Megumi cried. She had done the hand signs countless times, but nothign happened. Bugs still crawled across the ground. She heard their chatter, but it made no sense to her.

"Its because you're worthless," her borther Shino, a year her elder, stood above her.

She looked up with a glare. "I'm not worthless, Baka! I just...don't understand...bugs," she sighed, her eyes falling to a puppy in the distance.

Shino snickered. "An Aburame who doesn't like bugs..."

"I understand dogs though!" she beamed hopefully. "They make sense!"

"..." Shino blinked. "Why are you my sister?" he glared. "You should be an Inuzuka, not an Aburame," he muttered inaudibly.

"Becuase I'm magical like that!" young megumi giggled, to her borhter's annoyance.

After a few minutes, Shino left his little sister to tryingto talk to bugs again. She soon felt another shadow fall over her. "Exuse me-are you an Inuzuka?" a boy with ruffled brown hair and red marks on his cheeks asked.

Megumi blinked as she blushed. "A what?"

"An Inuzuka. It's my clan-our kekki genkai works with dogs," he proudly explained.

Megumi giggled, "No-I'm an Aburame who konws nothign about bugs! I like dogs a lot more-"

"So that's why Akamaru keeps going to you!" his eyes showed revelation.

"?" Megumi cocked her head.

"My dog Akamaru keeps on following you," the boy grinned, looking down to his small dog. "He said that you were really nice!"

Megumi blushed again. "H-he did?"

The boy nodded. "That's funny, becuase he's never said that about anyone but Inuzukas..." From the distance, a girl called for teh boy, and he waved goodbye. The young Aburame blushed as she watched him run off, wondering if she really wasnt' an Aburame...

But she decided to try one more time. Her small fingers tried the handmotion, and at first, nothign happened. When she saw a butterfly from far away, she tried to call it. Then suddenly, a huge swarm of butterflies came towards her! Her pink-blue eyes shone as they opened wide. "Woah!" she laughed so happily. "IT WORKED!!!!!"

From taht moment on, Megumi had hope that she was an Aburame, and that she was worth somethign...She could summon butterflies!

Shino looked at her,surprised. "If you're talking about that stupid Kanji no Jutsu, I learned the secret to that a long time ago. Its just your stupid chakra ink. If you don't have that, you're lost,"

Megumi's long rasberry bangs covered her eyes as she laughed darkly. "I'm not talking about Kanji...I'm talking about...the kekki genkai..."

Shino's eyes grew wide. "Nan-"

"Chou!" she called, doing some random hand motions that pegleg doesn't know From behind her, a mass of butterflies came , shrowding her in their many coloured wings. 

"No-way," Shino was just surprised that she had figured out how to-

"O To san said taht due to some bone problem, I would never be able to house bugs, and that my chakra flow wouldn't be as strong as it should be... But that doesnt mean---that I can't summon them!" she grinned as she begna to scribble kanji.

NOw, as you may ahve thought already, "Butterflies can't do much of anything..." Well, megumi had thought about this when she first figured out that she could summon butterflies. But then she realized that they could work as a sort of camoflauge, giving her more time to scribble kanji. Really, time was her enemy when it came to Kanji no jutsu. But with the butterflies, she gained some valuable seconds. It was perfect...

"KANJI NO JUTSU!" she shouted from behind the butterflies, quickly follwoed with "KURO!" as a beam of darkness exploded from behind the butterly wall.

Shino was able to dodge the attack, thogh he was still surprised. When did Megumi get so strong? He had always seen her as the small weak nee chan. Now-she seemed like a pretty good challenge. That didn't mean he was going to lose to her, though.


	4. Stupidest Dialogue Evah

Shino: knocks on Megumi's door Megumi nee chan-

Megumi: puts weight on door DON'T COME IN ERO BAKA!

Shino:…?!

Megumi: Its my room;l you can't come in Bugboy!

Shino: …I need some paper.

MegumI: TOO BAD!

Shino: LET ME IN.

Megumi: NOO!!! cries

Shino: LET ME IN NEE CHAN BAKA!

Megumi: NOoOoooOoOo!!!!

Shino: breaks down door

Megumi: NOooooOoOoOoooo!!!!! DON'T !!!!

Shino: What are you hiding-drugs?

Megumi: stops …?!?!?!

Shino; Well, what are you—WOAHHH looks at walls to see loads of pictures of Kiba lining walls. Then there's a corner with pictures of Neji and Tenten kissing, Rekusshi and Kankuro hugging, Naruto and Hinata kissing, and Itachi and Hana…holding hands. Hey, that took talent. Who else could catch those two?!?! I am….scarred for the day….

MeguMI: I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK!!!

Shino:…..walks away I don't need paper anymore…twitches


End file.
